prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-26131626-20150423212010
What do you think of the BETHANY AND CECE part of my ultimate theory? In "The first Secret" there was car from Radley Sanitarium, which stops at the creepy house the Liars visited, and someone walks inside. I think it was Bethany visiting her old home. I also think it was Bethany who tried to stab Ali out of jealousy. It was very dark in the hallway and Bethany wore a baby face mask, so she may have not remembered Ali’s face very closely. She was stalking Alison that halloween night, because she envied her for her friends and family. Ali had the perfect life and Bethany had the wrecked one. I think she went after Ali the night at labor day, because somewhere in her mentally disturbed mind, she actually believed she could switch places with Alison and be her. She remembered the DiLaurentis house from her childhood, hence she knew how it looked like in her drawings. I also believe that CeCe had a part on sparking Bethany’s hate for her cousin. She met Bethany, when she walked into Radley, pretending to be Alison. Bethany might have never known what the grown up Alison looked like. CeCe pretended to be Ali, so Bethany believed that his was how she looked like. One of her other sketches showed a blonde girl in the corner, laughing at Bethany in the mirror. My bet is that it was CeCe, laughing about Bethany’s poor life in the preserve. Maybe CeCe planned for Bethany to attack Ali. She dressed up in the yellow top to lure Bethany in Alison’s direction that night. CeCe was also the one who planted the yellow top in Alison’s room that night and left the message on the mirror. CeCe’s plan ultimately worked out when Bethany hit Ali with the rock and Mrs. DiLaurentis covered everything up. But when Mrs. DiLaurentis buried Ali and Bethany watched, she realized that Ali didn’t quite look like the girl she’d known in Radley. Bethany ran away confused, but now CeCe had to make sure crazy Bethany didn’t ever spill the beans so here comes two therories: Either the Liars caused Bethany’s death, like Charles thinks OR the Liars chased her, but CeCe was the one who smashed Bethany’s head with the shovel to make sure she took their secret to the grave. CeCe was the Red Coat, Spencer chased at the night of the lodge fire. She was paid by Charles to pose as Red Coat ever since, to make the Liars think A is a girl. She was the one Wren called in 4x10, telling her to keep her end of the deal they made. CeCe set up the Liars in Ravenswood and tampered with the evidence in Ezra’s lair. She was the Red Coat, who lured Spencer to Ezra’s lair, not Ali. In the lair, Hanna found Ali’s diary, which was not hidden at all and basically screamed "planted". Spencer noticed later that some pages seemed to be forged. It was CeCe getting rid of incriminating evidence of her in Ali’s diary. The picture of Wren in Ezra’s lair was fake! It’s not Wren at Radley, it’s Wren with Spencer in front of the art gallery of Rosewood! The blue eye, which was watching the Liars in Ezra’s lair was also CeCe, making sure the Liars fell for the trap. CeCe stopped being Alison’s friend a long time ago, since she pushed the girl down the stairs at the frat party and got her kicked out of college. She started working with Charles to help ruin Ali’s life, but when she realized how crazy he was she chose to play on both sides to make sure she can’t lose the game, not matter who the winner will be. She is playing both, Charles and Ai. Remember, Red Coat disappeared after CeCe escaped to France.